Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a portable electronic device.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, in order to prevent overheating of high power electronic components, such as microprocessor, graphics processing unit, etc., heat dissipating devices (such as fan) are installed to reduce the temperature thereof, and clamshell-type electronic devices (such as notebook computer) are not an exception. Simultaneously, in order to avoid the outlets of the fan facing the user or the hands of the user when the user operates a notebook computer, the outlets of the fan are generally disposed at the back of the main frame so that the hot air is not directly blown towards the user.
On the other hand, along with the need for electronic devices to become thinner, the clamshell-type electronic device is designed so that a part of the clamshell is moved to the back of the main frame after the display serving as the clamshell is open from the main frame via an axle structure, so as to reduce the thickness and achieve artistic effect of the main frame. However, the aforementioned design of the clamshell-type electronic device interferes with disposition of the heat dissipating device. In other words, after the clamshell is open, the part of the clamshell at the back of the main frame blocks the outlets of the fan so as to obstruct the heat dissipating process.
Based on the above, how to achieve both artistic effect of thin device and heat dissipation efficiency is indeed an imperative issue to be solved by relevant personnel.